


Day 70

by notjustmom



Series: A Lisp A Day... [70]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Episode: s01e03 The Great Game, Eventual Johnlock, Gen, M/M, Slowwww burn, the lisp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-16
Updated: 2016-03-16
Packaged: 2018-05-27 02:34:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6266152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notjustmom/pseuds/notjustmom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>one of my favourite scenes...very ACD canonish, but Sherlock lets John in a bit, the mask falls just a little</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 70

"Go on, then."

"Mmm?"

"You know what I do. Off you go."

Oh no...no you don't, absolutely NOT.

"No."

"Go on."

"I’m not gonna stand here so you can humiliate me while I try and disseminate..."

"An outside eye, a second opinion. It’s very useful to me."

uh-huh...noPE.

"Yeahhhh...right. No."

"Really."

Oh fergodsake how does he make...no...I let him...why...

"Fine."

"I dunno – they’re just a pair of shoes...Trainers."

"Good."

"Umm...they’re in good nick. I’d say they were pretty new...except the sole has been well-worn, so the owner must have had them for a while..."

what else..god...what am I not seeing...he can probably...focus...

"Uh, they’re very eighties – probably one of those retro designs..."

"You’re on sparkling form. What else?"

"Well, they’re quite big, so a man’s....

"But..."

"But...there’s traces of a name inside in felt-tip. Adults don’t write their names inside their shoes, so these belonged to a kid."

"Excellent. What else?"

I knew it...damn...why do I even...

"Uh...that's it...?"

"That's it?"

Here it comes...ah well in for a penny...

"How did I do?"

"Well, John; really well....The owner loved these. Scrubbed them clean, whitened them where they got discoloured. Changed the laces three ... no, four times...Even so, there are traces of his flaky skin where his fingers have come into contact with them, so he suffered from eczema. Shoes are well-worn, more so on the inside, which means the owner had weak arches. British-made, twenty years old. .."

"Twenty years?"

"They’re not retro – they’re original. Limited edition: two blue stripes, nineteen eighty-nine.

"But there’s still mud on them. They look new."

"Someone’s kept them that way. Quite a bit of mud caked on the soles. Analysis shows it’s from Sussex, with London mud overlaying it...."

"How do you know?"

"Pollen. Clear as a map reference to me."

Of course...

"South of the river, too. So, the kid who owned these trainers came to London from Sussex twenty years ago and left them behind...."

"So, what happened to him?"

"Something bad, John."

Shit.

"He loved those shoes, remember. He’d never leave them filthy. Wouldn’t leave them go unless he had to. So: a child with big feet gets..."

Sherlock? Where'd you go?

"Oh..."

"What?"

"Carl Powerthh..."

"Who?"

"Carl Powers, John..."

"What is it?"

"It's where I began..."


End file.
